Pieces of a dream
by Youjibell
Summary: En medio de la desesperación siento que ya no puedo más, ni dar un paso adelante, el amor duele demasiado cuando estas lejos. Quisiera verte y gritar tu nombre mil veces. Horo x Ren, una carta que jamás se entrego. FFic con dedicación especial. dejen rw


Yaoi Horo X Ren, adaptación de una canción de Chemistry con el mismo nombre.

No es un song fic , esta es una interpretanción, edición de la canción hecha por mi n.n

**Pieces of a dream**

**-ooooO0-0Oooooo-**

_Dedicación especial a __Patrick A'Sakura, gracias por tu tiempo y tu apoyo eres una gran persona_

**-ooooO0-0Oooooo-**

Siempre me pregunté cómo escribir una carta, tal vez un; ¡hola Ren!

Hace ya cuanto pasó ¿Cinco años, seis? ¿Más? No tengo idea, el pasar de los días; uno detrás de otro, todos sin pena, sin gloria, ni dolor son todos los mismos ¡siempre igual! el cielo gris y un horizonte eterno. No vale la pena contarlos. De igual forma no es como si fuera a morir, sin embargo tampoco soy feliz. Entiendo muy bien porque pasó; yo en tú lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. Supongo que tienes una vida tranquila. Para mí eso me basta, pues tu tranquilidad es la mía.

No espero que seas feliz, porque sé que tu corazón al igual que el mío, se rompió en pedazos cuando nos separamos. Nos amábamos absurdamente, con egoísmo, ímpetu, soberbia de tu parte, ternura de la mía; pasión de los dos.

¡Pero qué más daba! al final ambos seguimos caminos diferentes, cuando tu supiste mi historia, cuando yo me di cuenta que ella aun estaba a mi lado. Cuando yo te amaba con toda el alma, y no supe darme cuenta que aun había alguien a mi lado. ¿Qué más podíamos hacer?

Damuko perdió su vida por mi culpa y no sabía cómo cerrar esa herida, pero te conocí; poco a poco pude cerrar la herida de perderla. Deje su recuerdo atrás, y seguí contigo un amor prohibido. Sin saber que ella aun permanecía a mi lado. Entonces mis sueños y los tuyos se hicieron pedazos. Nuestra promesa de regresar juntos al terminar el torneo de shamanes acabó cuando ella me dijo que seguiría a mi lado y tuve que escoger entre alguno de los dos.

La conciencia me dolía, y tú bien lo sabias así que por mutuo acuerdo ambos seguimos rumbos diferentes. Entonces nos dijimos adiós, enfrente de todos. Yo fingía sonreír; tú solo estabas neutral, quería llorar y sé que tu también. Pero no podíamos hacerlo porque ella también estaba ahí.

_Lancé alrededor mis sueños sin ningún sentido_

_Hemos jugado con ellos como si fueran juguetes._

_"Puedo ver el futuro y es aburrido"_

_Solo quedan aquellos días en los que retozaban egoístamente_

Puedo recordar claramente, aquel día que enfrente de los grandes espíritus, aquella vez que solo estábamos tú y yo… nadie más; te dije que te quería. Titubeante, nervioso me declaré, tú te sorprendiste y te sonrojaste aunque sé que el fondo lo sabías. Ese día me llamaste idiota, lo recuerdo muy bien; sin embargo caminamos juntos de la mano. Supe inmediatamente que este sentimiento que revoloteaba como mariposas en el estómago lo compartíamos los dos.

Recuerdo también el día que, pudo ser el más trise de mi vida, cuando por culpa de aquel niño, te mataron por primera vez. Me sentí tan confundido y sobre todo débil, impotente… inútil. Entonces huí. Con el consuelo de saber que estarías de nuevo con vida. De nuevo para mí.

La noche que regresaste perdimos la inocencia, una vez más nos quedamos solos tu yo amándonos a plenitud, yo con miedo a perderte de nuevo, tú con miedo a no hacer lo correcto. Aun así esa noche bajo la escasa luz de las estrellas nos entregamos. Nadie nunca supo nuestro secreto, nadie… sabias ser indiferente conmigo, y yo… yo siempre he sabido guardar mis sentimientos.

_Ah... Si hubiéramos sabido que, una vez diéramos la espalda_

_Nunca más podríamos volver_

_Solo queda una pieza de sueño del corazón_

_que, de forma inesperada nos hizo daño_

_Fuimos cobardes_

_Cerramos los ojos y nos alejamos_

Todo acabó, el día que ambos supimos que Damuko estuvo siempre a mi lado, supimos que este amor secreto, aun para ella, debía acabar. Con pocas palabras, un simple "se acabo" de tu parte, un "lo siento" por la mía, nos dimos la espalda. Ese día por más que lo intenté disimular una lágrima salió de mis ojos. Aun así fingí que nada pasaba. Creo que solo tú debes saber porque ese día, estaba llorando, mientras reía.

Si supieras cuantas veces lloré discretamente, cuantas noches soñé contigo, cuantas veces dije tu nombre sin querer. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, aunque le confesara a ella el amor que sentía por ti, tu ya te habías ido y bien sabía que era para nunca volver.

Te casaste y hasta hace poco conocí a tu hijo, por lo menos tú tienes a alguien vivo a tu lado, y tienes la dicha de tener un hijo; aunque sé, no eres feliz.

_Las cosas que no tuve oportunidad de decir_

_Todavía están en mi bolsillo_

_Cuando paso mis dedos por mi cabello puedo sentir_

_Aquel dolor nostálgico_

_¿No se suponía que queríamos estar juntos?_

_¿Entonces por qué nos alejamos?_

Ahora pienso que nunca te debí dejar ir, tal vez debí seguir mi camino con alguien que estaba vivo y dejar el recuerdo de ella a un lado. Ahora no solo sufro yo, tu también y sabes… lo peor es que ella también, pues sé que siente esta desesperanza que llevo dentro. A veces siento como si ella quisiera preguntarme por que ya casi nunca sonrió, sin embargo trato de sonreírle.

Me gustaría hacerla feliz, pero creo que me es imposible. Mi única conclusión es que debí ser honesto y decirle a ella, a todos lo que sentía por ti. Nunca debí separarme de ti. Ahora ¡que feliz seriamos!, ¿cuántas veces te diría que te amo? Podría ver tu cara enojada, escondiendo un sonrojo. Sí, tantas cosas que ya jamás podré.

¿Qué será de nosotros de ahora en adelante? me pregunto si el resto de la vida seguirá así. Me pregunto si aun piensas en mí

_Ah... Todavía no sé si lo que hice entonces_

_Pudo haber sido un error_

_Estoy tratando de ser fuerte_

_Pero tengo la sensación de que debo detenerte_

_No quiero culparnos_

_Ni a nuestros recuerdos_

_No quiero olvidar_

¿Crees que es muy tarde para ir por ti? Yo lamentable creo que sí. Creo que si fuera hacia ti, tú no podrías estar a mi lado. Tienes una familia y sé muy bien que tú, aunque aparentes no ser tan bueno, realmente eres una buena persona, una muy buena que esconde sus sentimientos por que tiene miedo a que le hagan daño. Qué ironía, yo juraba que jamás lo haría, y creo que fui yo quien más daño te hizo.

Ojala pudiera pedirte perdón, porque ya ni eso pude hacer. Desde entonces hasta ahora guardo muchas cosas en mi corazón; una disculpa, un te amo, un me gustas, un te quiero…

_¿Cómo te va desde entonces?_

_Me pregunto si has cambiado_

_¿Qué ha sido de las piezas del sueño desde la última vez que hablamos?_

_Me he dado cuenta que el tiempo nunca podrá volver_

_¿Sientes este dolor nostálgico?_

_¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?_

_Solo la luna puede saberlo… pues nos ve a los dos._

Esta noche en medio de la desesperación siento que ya no puedo más, ni dar un paso adelante, el amor duele demasiado cuando estas lejos. Quisiera verte y gritar tu nombre mil veces, tenerte conmigo.

¿Sabes lo que es la desesperación, el nudo en la garganta, la soledad, la tristeza? Apretar los puños con fuerza para soportar la añoranza que siento. Estos son mis errores, lo sé. Pero en verdad sueño con verte de nuevo, lamentable solo son pedazos de un sueño…

Son las piezas de sueño que teníamos juntos y que ambos rompimos en mil pedazos… ojala los pudiera juntar de nuevo y verte…

Aun ahora con toda la pena que guardo, aun ahora que se que ni tu ni yo podremos seguir juntos puedo decirte y confesar en silencio que te amo Ren, estés donde estés, hagas lo que hagas, estés con quien estés… yo siempre, siempre te amare.

Horokeu Usui

Hokkaido Japon, junio 2010


End file.
